


Worthy

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Post-Season 4, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Changing the Game -- http://archiveofourown.org/works/5260658.<br/>Phoebe/Cole.<br/>Sweet little ficlet.<br/>Prue is mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my twin sister, for her birthday tomorrow.  
> It is also dedicated to my wife, AO3 user deandratb, who wanted Phoebe/Cole.

"We vanquished the Source of All Evil...after that, why am I nervous?" Phoebe asked as she stepped into her gown and pulled it into place.

Piper zipped it up and then began closing the dozens of tiny seed pearls. "It's okay," she said gently. "You're allowed to be nervous. I'm sure Cole is."

"Of course Cole's nervous," Paige added and she fluffed Phoebe's veil. "He's pacing down there like a madman. Jeeze."

"Paige," Piper admonished.

"Well, really," Paige replied. 

"With the help of Cole and my wonderful husband, we successfully vanquished the Source," Piper agreed. "The fact that you feel more nervous about getting married to Cole is perfectly normal. Everyone feels nervous on their wedding day."

"We wouldn't have been able to do it without him," Phoebe murmured. "He studied so hard, in the weeks prior."

Piper nodded. "Yes, he did. He's a good man -- a good witch."

"It was satisfying to watch the Source's power explode like that, only I wish Cole hadn't been caught in the blast. His eyebrows haven't completely grown back, but he seems....he seems fine, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course. Leo healed as much as he could, and the Elders checked us all over. We're all fine," Piper said as she rubbed a hand in soothing motions over her stomach.

Phoebe beamed. "I'm so excited to be an Auntie, Piper!" she squealed.

Piper gave Phoebe a gentle smile.

"We're both excited," Paige said.

"Here," Piper said as she held out a slim silver bracelet. "Something borrowed."

"And this," Paige said as she handed Phoebe a shiny penny. "It's from last year -- the year we met."

Phoebe dropped the penny into her shoe before putting them on and then slipped the bracelet on. "What's the blue?"

Piper smiled. "It's, again, Melinda Warren's blessing cup. It's already down there."

Phoebe's eyes filled. "I love you, you know that," she said, addressing them both. "But I...I wish Prue was here to see how well we're all doing. To see the good changes in Cole, and to see where my life is headed."

"I understand," Piper replied. "But we have to think she knows." She reached out and grabbed both of her sisters into a hug.

"Come on, let's not leave them waiting out there all day. I'm pretty sure Darryl can only stay for the ceremony anyway," Paige muttered as she pushed away from them. "The groom's not gonna wait around all day."

"You seem anxious, Paige," Piper said.

Phoebe whirled to face Paige. "Anxious? What kind of anxious?"

"It's nothing," Paige said. "I'm not anxious, promise."

"What is it then?" Piper asked.

"I'm the only one of us not marrying the love of her life, is all," Paige said quietly.

"Oh Paige," Phoebe replied as she reached out to gently hug her.

Paige pushed her back after only a moment and held out the veil. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Maybe you're not now," Piper consoled. "But you will, someday."

"Yeah. Right now, it's Phoebe's day, so let's go!" Paige exclaimed as she smoothed her hands down her plum-purple bridesmaid dress.

Piper nodded. "I'll go down first, then you, Paige. Phoebe, don't wait too long to come down after her." At Phoebe's nod, Piper left the room.

Paige and Phoebe heard the strains of _Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini Op. 43_ begin and Paige prepared to leave next.

"You'll find your way, Paige," Phoebe said gently.

Paige gave her a bright smile. "I know. I'm glad things are working out for you -- glad Cole's okay, and not...you know. I'm happy for you," she said.

"I know. Now, go. I can't wait to marry him today, at the Manor, in front of all our friends and family," Phoebe replied.

Paige nodded and left.

Phoebe waited three minutes before she started out and down the stairs to _The Wedding March_.

***************************************

END

**Author's Note:**

> In this sequel, we go off from the first fic and in that way, Cole never became the Source.  
> Prompt: I got you a present.


End file.
